


The Happy Ending

by Akoia



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Akoia
Summary: Something isn't right. Kris notices that the world is starting to shift around him and he has no idea why it's happening. It seems like there's no way he can stop it and he feels like he's losing his mind.





	The Happy Ending

Sometimes, I convince myself that everything was just a dream. Sometimes when I lay in bed I can imagine that I was just living a normal life. But then other times...the dreams come for me. I'm running, running as fast as I can, and I know that I have to hide because there was a murderer on the loose. But then I look down at my hands and realize that the murderer was me, all along. I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like...is any of this even real...or not?

I sit up in my bed. A weight jumps onto me and I look down at the smaller forms of my younger siblings. Chara was shaking me violently, that manic grin on their face. Frisk was standing by my bed, shyly shifting from one foot to the other. "Happy birthday, Cara," I said. "Now get off of me." I pushed them off, watching them land on the ground. They growled and grabbed my blankets, mercilessly pulling them off of my body. 

"Get out of bed you lazy lump," they said, thumping me on the leg. "Mom made cake and the party starts in an hour." 

"Oh..." I said blinking in surprise. "I didn't know you had friends." I saw their face scrunch up in anger and they stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind them. I looked down at Frisk who was frowning in disapproval. "What?" I asked them, rolling out of bed and onto the floor. "We've only been going to that school for a week, how was I supposed to know they had friends already?" 

Frisk tilted their heads to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about?" They asked. "We've lived here our entire lives. Why wouldn't we have been going to school?" 

"What?" I asked, blinking in alarm. 

Frisk shook their head and walked towards the door. "I'll have mom make you some coffee, you obviously need it." Then they left me alone to ponder my thoughts. So that was the change then?

I left my room a few minutes later in one of Asriel's shirts. All of mine were dirty. There was a group of small monsters from Chara's class gathered around the table. The wax '13' candle gleamed brightly on top of the cake as everyone chanted the happy birthday song. Chara looked up at me before blowing out their candles. I clapped with everyone else when they were down. 

"Kris, honey," my mother said, putting a clawed hand on my shoulder. "Would you mind running down to the store and picking up a few things for me?" 

"Uh...sure thing mom, do you got a list?" I asked. She smiled and put it in my hand, along with about twenty bucks. I gave her a short wave before walking outside. It was colder than normal. I looked up at the clouds that were gathering around our town. That was strange...I could have sworn we didn't have clouds in the...in the where exactly? I shrugged and kept walking down the street. Taking a turn to the right I stopped. The shop...I could have sworn that it was made from green bricks. 

I walked up to the front door and grinned from ear to ear at the familure face. "Hey Sans! Long time no see!" I waved at him. The skeleton looked in my direction and tilted his head to the side. 

"Yeah, it sure has been a long time, considering that we've never met before." 

I blinked at him and then looked down at the slip of paper that I was holding. "I uh...must have been mistaken. Sorry, anyways do you run the store?" I asked. 

"Sure do, sorry to say that we're closed." He put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "But I think I can make an exception. You look like you're a bit shellshocked, kid." 

"Oh, Kris...my name is Kris," I said. 

"That's nice, kid. So come inside, before it starts snowing." He stepped to the side and the door opened. I walked up and stepped inside. I closed my eyes as cold air washed over my face. It was a mostly empty place, with a few boxes of ketchup on the shelves. "Haven't gotten much inventory as of yet, sorry kid." 

I sighed and looked down at my mom's list. I didn't think I'd find baking soda at the bottom of a ketchup bottle. The place was dusty as hell. I looked at Sans, who was watching me with a single glowing eye. "What happened to mister Tortis?" I asked, folding the paper up and tucking it into my back pocket. "He was running this place just yesterday, I thought." 

Sans tisked and shook his head. "No such luck, kid," he said. "The old man 'bit the dust' a year and a half ago. Or so I heard. I only  _just_ moved in with my brother about a week ago. The guy who sold me this place told me that they found him in his office." 

I looked at Sans in shock, feeling my mouth go dry. "W-what?" I asked. I closed my eyes and leaned against the counter. I pressed my thumb against the center of my forehead and nodded my head. I think I had a memory about something like that happening. "Right...how could I have forgotten?" I said with a chuckle. "How silly of me." 

"Sorry, kid," Sans said.  

"No, it's okay, he was old. Real old. I don't know how I forgot though." 

"It happens," Sans said with a shrug. "Anyways, how old are you?" 

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm seventeen." 

" _Perfect,_ you're hired." 

"Hired?" I asked. 

"Yep, I can't be expected to run this place by myself, can I?" He laughed and shook his head. "No way, not happening. You start tomorrow afternoon." 

"Right...thanks...sounds good." I turned away from him and walked back out of the shop. "See you tomorrow then, boss, I guess." I walked down the steps and into the street after making sure that there weren't any cars coming.

"One more thing before you go," Sans said. "Are you a human, kid?" He asked. 

I shrugged. "At this point, I think anything might be possible, Sans." I grinned at him and hurried away from the changed store. I rounded the corner and leaned against the bricks. I felt dizzy so I blinked a few times. I needed to go back home and give mom the bad news. When I got to the front step I saw a few of the kids were being picked up by their parents and taken home. I hadn't been gone  _that_ long, had I? I went inside and saw that Chara was taking inventory of all their gifts. 

Mom stormed into the room with her hands on her hips. "Where  _have_ you been?" She asked. "I called your phone over and over and you didn't answer! You made me sick with worry!" 

"Oh...I'm sorry mom," I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and frowned at the time. It was almost seven at night. It had been noon when I left. "I guess I just got lost in time," I shrugged. "Oh, and I got a job, working for the guy who bought the grocery store." 

"Someone finally bought that old thing? Wonderful, then I won't have to order everything online. It'll be nice to have a permanent store in town again." 

"But...you sent me to go buy your stuff?" I said. 

She looked at me strangely. "No, I didn't. You went out for a walk, without saying anything to anyone. We were all so surprised that you got out of bed on your own. You didn't forget it was Chara's birthday, did you?" She asked. 

"Of course not," I said with an uneasy grin. I ruffled Chara's hair and grinned at them. "Happy birthday, Squirt. How old are you now, thirty?" I asked. 

Chara laughed and rolled their eyes. " _No,_ I'm thirteen." 

I smacked myself on the head and sighed. "That's  _right,_ you're an actual teenager now!" 

"That's right!" 

"Kids, I have exciting news," our mom said, holding the house phone in her hands. "Asriel just called! He said he was coming home for the Holidays. He'll be here in three days!" 

Chara and Frisk shrieked with joy and started jumping around, high-fiving. They could be happy but all I could do was groan that I would have to share my room again. I excused myself and shut the door to my room. I leaned against the wall and reached into my pocket. No piece of paper. Nothing at all in any of my pockets. 

I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like...is any of this even real...or not?


End file.
